


Quiet

by Resonating



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how else to tag this, Jyn and Cassian survived, Post-Battle of Scarif, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, the others did not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonating/pseuds/Resonating
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are the only survivors.





	

By the time Cassian could tell what was going on, he was too lost in the feel of her against him to stop himself.

  
Jyn had dragged him into the quietest corner of the hangar bay that she could find, pushing his back against the wall and immediately slotting her lips with his. Her hands traveled up his chest, gripping him behind the neck and pulling him down to her level as she slicked her tongue over his mouth. She was quick about it, smiling into him as her hands began to wander again, over his shoulders, his arms, his collarbone where -- _ah_ , there was that scar. Her fingers soothed over it, gentle and ghost-like, and he hummed into her mouth as he began to stroke her hair.

  
He had insisted they wait, wait until they both had time, until they could go slow with each other and figure things out and do everything _proper_. She was a person that he wanted to enjoy at their own pace; no rushing, no worrying about the next day, just the two of them learning each other, what they liked, how they felt. To him, she was pristine; from the bright scar over the side of her mouth and cheek to the place below her knee where flesh now met metal, she was perfect, endlessly beautiful, and he knew that he wanted to take as much of his forever as he could to savor her as well as she should be, some exalted thing.

  
But she had just come home that day from her first time off-planet without him since -- well, since Scarif, and though she'd only been gone for a day and a night, her absence was a constant nag and ache in the back of his mind. It had all welled up within him, the need to see her and simply be near her, and he didn't know that he could (or wanted) to stop himself from giving in to the temptation of her.

  
It must have been obvious, how much he suffered without her. He'd had other people that he'd considered, at the very least, acquaintances. Most of the base knew him by name and title, though not all recognized him so easily, and he could have worked with any number of them instead. And he did; he'd spent the entire day doing nothing short of mingling with the others, finding things to keep him busy, but he still felt so entirely alone without her there.  
  
Cassian, at first, was loathe to admit that he'd had a weakness for Jyn from the very beginning. Something within her resonated with the deepest parts of his soul, their lives so different, and yet --  
  
The ache there. She yearned for her family, to take back what had been stolen from her. It was the need for closure and completeness, for _revenge_ , that drove her well past her limits. She was just as damaged on the outside for it; when she'd woken up and realized that she was missing her leg and her right side had been partially paralyzed, she'd sobbed, and he'd listened to it all from the ten feet and curtain separating them in the medical ward.  
  
And at first, he was worried. Everything she'd worked for was gone. She'd gotten her vengeance, almost at the expense of her own life. He wondered if that she would lose that flame within her, the will and the power with which she fought and lived. Looking back, it was stupid of him to worry, because she was _Jyn Erso_ , a survivor to the very core of her being. She was broken and visibly shattered, but she was also stronger and even more beautiful for it.  
  
Of all the weaknesses he could have had, he was decidedly glad that it was someone he felt so akin to.

  
And by the way she'd come to his bunk first thing after arriving home that day, looking disheveled and ten different levels of exhausted, he could tell that she was just as restless with such distance between them.

  
He realized, belatedly, that he was caught up in his thoughts; Jyn pulled back from him, the hand against his neck moving up to thumb at his hair. She looked to him from beneath her thick lashes, and her kiss-swollen lips smiled at him faintly.

  
"What's wrong?" she murmured, searching over his expression. His heart lurched at the worry in her voice, and immediately, he brought his hand over hers, brushing his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

  
"It's nothing," he replied quietly, punctuating his sentence with a soft kiss to her wrist.

  
Cassian could see just how enamored she was with the gesture, as she seemed to be with most ways he showed his adoration. She'd never felt wanted in such a way, so coveted by another person, and it was overwhelming sometimes. Even still, she saw through him, past the way he tried for distraction to drop the subject, and he was both frustrated and amused with how well they were learning to read each other.

  
"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" she asked, and Cassian felt his heart sink.

  
"Have to be here early," he admitted hesitantly. "They want us off-planet at 0500."

  
"Cassian," Jyn said, backing away from him, and he hated to let go of her. "It's nearly midnight --"

  
"I won't sleep," he countered, cutting her off. With a glance cast just behind her, he continued,  "You know I won't be able to."

  
"Then don't sleep." Jyn reached forward and placed her hand on his elbow, urging him away from the wall. "But you need some kind of rest."

  
Their walk through the near-empty corridors was in amicable silence, the two bumping shoulders every so often as though to be reminded of where they were. There was still a horrendous ache in his hip, putting a hitch in his step -- he hadn't lost his leg as Jyn had, but it had to be pieced together through extensive surgery, and it still gave him grief after a day on the tarmac.

  
Jyn was no better off, still growing fully used to the lightweight prosthetic she'd been fitted with. It only served to remind them of just how connected they had to be. The only two survivors of Rogue One, having crawled out of the entire ordeal beaten and half-dead but somehow breathing.

  
The barracks before his officer's quarters seemed lonelier for only the sound of their awkward gaits echoing through empty spaces, only recently cleared of the remaining past personal belongings no family members had come to claim.

  
He hardly noticed when she'd let them into his quarters, but when she came back from the sink to stand in front of him, his eyes snapped open, as if only then registering that she'd left her place by his side at all.

  
She was dizzying; pink resting high on her cheekbones from both the heat that had grown between them in the hangar and some amount of sunshine from her earlier assignment, her full mouth still tinted from his attentions to her, but her eyes were focused on his. He blinked once, grounding himself, before reaching forward and (somewhat clumsily) sweeping a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

  
"Come on," she said, her lips turning up in a slight smile. "Get in bed."  
  
She helped him with his clothes, his leg hindering a great deal of his flexibility on that side, and had him down to his undershirt and shorts. He helped her as well -- there was no sense in sending her back to her own room. Most of her stuff was kept stored away in his closet or strewn about his floor anyway, and he doubted she would want to sleep alone another night.  
  
After carefully placing her prosthetic at the foot of the bed, the two of them curled into each other, the small cot not offering the most in space, only just enough for them to lay together on their sides. He would eventually have to see about getting a bed for two people; it wouldn't come as any sort of surprise to his superiors, as they often checked for Jyn in his quarters first, but he could only imagine the treatment he'd get from Draven.  
  
Cassian pulled her to him gently and she moved to rest her head on his arm, her lips only inches from his. Everything about her was familiar, all warmth and reassurance; her once-intimidating presence had settled into something equally as strong but more refined, less angry, and while it didn't show with anyone else, he was glad to be her exception.  
  
"You'll wake me up when you have to go, right?" she murmured, her voice small and her expression unreadable in the dim light.  
  
"Of course, Jyn," he soothed, running his hand down her back. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Only if you do," she muttered, settling into him again and sighing. It was only for show; he had seen the extent of her exhaustion, both emotionally and physically, and he hoped she would sleep through most of his absence. Within the minute, she was already long gone, lulled into sleep by the heat of his skin and the rhythm of his pulse.  
  
He knew it would be near impossible to sleep, and he didn't want to.  
  
He couldn't stand not holding her this way every night, and while she was there, Cassian listened to and remembered the sound of her breathing, locking away her little sleepy whispers someplace deep in his heart.  
  


\---

He boarded the ship a bit unsteadily, tired and somewhat groggy from the two hours of sleep he hadn't expected to get. Before he moved further in to claim his space at the pilot's seat, he turned, his eyes finding hers as she stood at the loading ramp.  
  
They shared a smile, and before anyone could sweep him away to his mission, he gave a nod. She waved in return, and it was all he needed to know she understood. He would be back in two days with a gift he had promised her at some point the night before, though he doubted she remembered that snarky exchange, and they would take their recovery time to be with one another, however she'd liked. He'd promised that too, and he knew she wouldn't have forgotten it for all the world.  
  
As he was approached by two of the crew he would be working with, he lost sight of her, and he choked down the urge to call out for her. Two days, one night -- he could make it through, and so could she.  
  
He just wished they didn't have to in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on this for two weeks not wanting to post it and it was driving me nuts since I knew I wouldn't come back to rewrite it. I went ahead and finished it and started another while I was in the hospital.
> 
> I have another one I'll be posting in which everyone lived to help cope with the fact that rogue one wrecked me, and there's plenty of smut on deck, so I reckon we'll see what happens.


End file.
